Where the winds may blow us
by Hawk
Summary: Sequel to "Eye of the red storm", more "Red storm" aftermath...


Where the winds may blow us by Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson ( hawk@telia.com ) Title: F/X - The Series - Where the winds may blow us... [R]  
Author: Niklas "Hawk" Jonsson ( hawk@telia.com )  
  
Disclaimer:  
F/X - The series do not belong to me although I sure wish that it did because then I never would have allowed it to end with such a horrible cliffhanger. I do not make any money on this and if the world was fair then neither should the guys who own F/X make any money out on the series. Although I guess the major reason why it didn't continue is that they didn't make enough money on it... :~( Anyway, I do not make any money out of this so don't bother trying to sue me. I don't have any money to begin with either so you won't be able to get much by suing me. I'm Swedish so don't come to me complaining about my crappy English, it's not my first language so have a little patience with the stupid Swede ( that's supposed to be me even if I'm more or less a genius. Oh, did I tell you how modest I am? ;) ).  
Feedback:  
I want it! Please give it to me! I'm begging you, pleading, craving more, more, *more*!  
Rating:  
I'm unsure of American rating system, deals with the aftermath of rape though... I'd rate it R, but feel free to tell me otherwise if it's wrong.  
I'm not to graphic (most of the time...), but there are some references to sex, violence and bad language in almost all my stories, this one is no exception. ;D I trust that you won't be too offended, it's all a part of life and I won't start edit things like this out of my stories just because some people don't like reading about it. You have been warned...  
Other:  
Homepage: http://hem.passagen.se/hawkgts/  
E-mail: hawk@telia.com or iamhawk@yahoo.com  
ICQ: 21771860  
  
/.../ indicates thoughts. /Angie sure looks nice tonight./  
*...* indicates strong and/or shouted words. "I *hate* you Loubar!"  
+...+ indicates sounds and/or computer speech +boooom+ +click+ +access denied buttwipe+  
  
  
This is set between "Eye of the Red storm" and "The F/X-files X-over..." fanfic, mostly because I wanted to squeeze in some more Angie+Rollie interaction before we move on to the Loubar torturing/slaughtering/killing business in "The F/X-files X-over". ;)  
-Hawk  
  
  
"Rol? Tell Bluie to stop scaring poor Chiops!" said Angie and held her cat protectively in her arms. Chiops was staring suspiciously at the metal and electronics construct. "Hear that Bluie? Stop scaring my cat!" she ordered the little construct.  
+woff+ +woff+  
Angie didn't know if she imagined it or not, but it seemed like Bluie had a much deeper and louder bark now then before, sometimes it seemed like Bluie actually had a mind of it's own. Of course, she knew that it was impossible. She knew his software like the back of her own hand, he had a slight amount of AI but she did knew that there wasn't a chance in hell that it would be able to deepen it's "voice" and make it louder just because it wanted to scare her cat. But it was hard to believe when she looked at Bluie, the darn thing even looked pleased as the camera was directed at her or perhaps the scared cat in her arms. It was hard to tell. She put her cat down on top of a Werewolf dummy and Chiops promptly settled down on the creatures hairy head. The cat had adapted marvelously to it's new environment, with the single exception of Bluie that scared Chiops out of his mind every time the sinister little device rounded a corner and barked at Chiops like it had been a real dog. She looked down at Bluie, it *was* staring at Chiops. She saw how the camera was directed at Chiops where he snoozed on top of the dummy. "Stop that Bluie." she ordered firmly and watched as Bluie slowly backed away from her. /It couldn't, could it? Naw!/  
"Did you say anything Ange?" asked Rollie from another part of the old brewery. Ever since they had agreed that Angie should stay at the loft for the time being, he had been trying to make some room for her. They did love each other, but neither her nor him was ready to get intimate with each other just yet. She had thought that once they admitted to each other that they really did love one another, things would all work out according to her fantasies. She sighed. Real life just wasn't as simple as her dreams. That first night, when they had fallen asleep in each others arms, after waking up like that she had thought it might work out. But she just couldn't join Rollie in the bed, not after her memories of what she and Loubar had been doing in that. He didn't seem to have any problems even if she actually hadn't seen him use it. But he must have slept, it had been four days since she moved in after all. He must have slept sometime, he was an insomniac, he probably dozed off after she had fallen asleep and then just woke up before she did so he was up and working when she roused herself out of one of the extra beds Mira had brought to the loft.  
"I asked you to get Blue to stop harassing my poor Chiops before I throw him in the trash!" yelled Angie over towards where Rollie was working. /That was out of line. I don't live her... I didn't use to anyway. Perhaps I'd better suck up a little./ she decided and went to make some tea.  
  
"That time of the month again." said Rollie sourly to himself. Usually, he wouldn't let something like this bother him. But he had been awake most of the time during the last four days and hadn't slept very good before that either. He hefted the hammer he was holding and struck, driving the last nail into the board with more force then necessary. He took a step back and admired his work, his eyes was bleary from lack of sleep but it looked pretty good to him. He yawned and made a face as he realized that he wasn't finished yet, he still had to clean and move in some pieces of furniture he had selected for Angie. Rollie sighed in exhaustion and reluctantly started to clean up the mess he had made. He had specifically forbidden Angie to set foot in here or raise a hand to help him until it was finished. He vacuumed, he mopped, he dusted, he polished and then he ( with the aid of some gadgets ) moved heavy pieces of furniture into what now was a separate room in the loft. He hoped that Angie wouldn't need it for long, then it could always be used as a guestroom or a silent office. He was just carrying one of Mira's foldable beds into the new room when Angie called.  
"Hey Rol, d'ya want some tea?" Rollie panted and looked down upon himself, he was covered in dust, sweat and glue.  
"Can I take a shower first?" he yelled back towards the kitchen.  
"You'd better!" she replied and he smiled. Apparently she'd calmed down and became a little more reasonable. He hung up the door on the hinges, closed and locked it. He also sprayed the handle with a substance that would turn florescent yellow in strong ultraviolet light. He took a swift shower and changed clothes into a worn pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, he sighed and looked at the gun. If someone had told him two months ago that he would be carrying a gun by now, he would have laughed in their faces. After Loubar, after what he did... Rollie had bought a pistol on the black market as well as a holster he carried on his back. It was extremely subtle and the gun was almost completely invisible. The pistol was a Glock 17, a automatic with seventeen 9 millimeter rounds in the clip. He had one extra clip attached to the holster and he always carried it, he had been carrying it around even in the loft when he was working on Angies new room. He sighed again and holstered the pistol, making sure it was securely settled underneath his T-shirt before he walked over towards the kitchen. He silently walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking in silence at Angie who was staring out through the window. He quietly sneaked up behind her and wrapper his arms around her. She jumped at first and he cursed himself for being so unthoughtful, but as he removed his arms, she grabbed them fiercely and pulled them back. She leaned back against him and made a content sound deep in her throat. He smiled and placed a kiss on top of her head. He took a deep breath through his nose and sucked in the smell of her, he was temporarily distracted by another smell though.  
"Is that cinnamon rolls I'm smelling?" he asked curiously and looked over towards the table. His eyes sparkled at the sight of hot tea and two plates with cinnamon rolls.  
"Sorry I snapped at you like that before." she murmured and turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his chest.  
"Shhh, I understand." he replied. He sniffed again. "Now you have two choices Ang, either you distract me or you'll have to stand here and watch as I throw myself at the table and stuff one of those rolls into my mouth." he said, trying to lift her spirits.  
"Distract you? With what?" she asked in suprise and pulled back a little to look up at his face.  
"Oh, I can think of many things that might be able to distract me..." he said and bent down to kiss her. She playfully hit his chest.  
"You big lunkhead." she murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck instead, pulling him into her lips. He pulled her up into his arms and stood up straight, pinning her against the wall beside the window. He reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes and stared into her eyes, nose to nose with her.  
"I'd love to carry on Ange, but if I don't get something to eat I'm going to faint." he admitted. He had been working non-stop for eight hours and he hadn't had any breakfast either, the current lack of oxygen after their kissing wasn't helping either.  
"Wouldn't it be worth it?" she asked and her eyes sparkled.  
"Yeah, probably..." he replied and kissed her again. "But I wouldn't want to hurt you, pulling you with me in the fall." He lowered her to the floor and caressed her cheek, stroking it gently with his left hand. They sat down at the table and gorged themselves on tea and cinnamon rolls in silence. When it was all finished, Rollie leaned back in his chair. "I've got a suprise for you." he said and looked at her.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"I'm finished with your room." he announced happily and pulled out a key from one of his pockets. He dangled it in front of his face. "Do you want it?" he asked teasingly.  
"Gimme!" she exclaimed and held out both her hands. Then he pulled up the UV lamp with his free hand, turned it on and laughed as he saw the bright yellow color on her right hand.  
"You were snooping!" he accused. "Good thing I locked the door hmmm?" he asked and smirked at her. "You promised to stay away until I was finished." he said and tried to keep a stern face, failing badly as amusement crept into his voice and finally conquered his face as well. He took her right hand and led her away to the door, unlocked it and told her to close her eyes.  
"You're such a big baby Rollie." she accused and then closed her eyes. He opened the door and slowly lead her into the room, he took one last look around to see if he had forgotten something and then told her that it was all right to look now. "Oh Rollie!" she exclaimed as she looked at the room, slowly taking everything in.  
"See something you like?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do see something I like *very* much." she said and jumped up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and covered his face with kisses. He stumbled back and his knees almost buckled at the sudden weight, but he managed to maintain his balance and he straightened up and pressed her closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her body against his own. He hadn't felt this strongly for anyone, he wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to her on the spot. He wanted to see into her eyes, he wanted... He didn't want to push her into anything, he wasn't going to take the first step. He would wait until she was ready, no matter how long it would take or how much he would suffer in the meantime.  
"Hrm." Rollie blinked and looked at Angie, it couldn't have been her, could it? "Hrm!" He was relatively sure that he had heard something. "Hey!" He spun around, still with Angie practically glued to him and laid his eyes on Palmira and Francis who where staring at them with huge silly grins on their faces and eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Omegawd, hi!" exclaimed Angie as she pulled her lips away from his and turned her head around to see who it was.  
"G'day." said Rollie, slightly out of breath.  
"Since I'm not sure that you heard me the first time. Hey." said Mira and chuckled.  
"Sorry to disturb you like this." Francis started to say but stopped to laugh silently as Angie slowly unwrapped her legs and dropped to stand on her own two feet. "But it's urgent. We're moving you away from here, Loubar really is in town so it's not safe to remain here anymore." he said, suddenly drop dead serious again.  
  
  
To be continued... ( In "The F/X-files X-over..." )  



End file.
